1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a fuel cell comprising an electrolyte membrane and an anode catalyst and a cathode catalyst provided on both sides of the electrolyte membrane, and to a fuel cell system including the fuel cell.
2. Background Art
A fuel cell has a membrane electrode assembly (hereinafter referred to as MEA) provided with an electrolyte membrane, and an anode catalyst and a cathode catalyst provided on both sides of the electrolyte membrane. The fuel cell includes an anode member (anode) provided with an anode fluid flow path for supplying an anode fluid to the anode catalyst of the MEA via a gas diffusion layer, and a cathode member (cathode) provided with a cathode fluid flow path for supplying a cathode fluid to the cathode catalyst of the MEA.
With such a fuel cell, air in the atmosphere (particularly, nitrogen which is an inert gas) mixes into the anode side as an impure gas via the electrolyte membrane when power generation is stopped. The problem arises here that even when an operation is started in this state and a hydrogen-rich anode fluid is introduced, hydrogen is not replaced immediately, and a sufficient electrical output (or amount of power generation) cannot be obtained. When the fuel cell is allowed to stand for a long term, in particular, the problem occurs that the partial pressure of the impure gas mixed into the anode rises, decreasing the amount of power generation.
To deal with these problems, a technology for purging the impure gas, which has been accumulated in the anode, with the hydrogen-rich anode fluid before start of operation has been proposed (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
Concretely, Patent Document 1 involves a purge valve for purging an impure gas accumulated in an anode with a hydrogen-rich anode fluid, and an exhaust gas treatment device for diluting an exhaust gas, which is discharged through the purge valve and contains hydrogen, and discharging the diluted gas to the outside.
According to this constitution of Patent Document 1, the impure gas on the anode side can be replaced by the hydrogen-rich anode fluid. Thus, a decrease in the amount of power generation can be prevented.